EagleClan
''' EAGLECLAN' '''UPDATED:6/5/10' (Hello! My username for Scratch is Pokemaster12. Since my RPG character, Stonestar, is leader right now, I thought I should be responsible for the Eagleclan page. This page is still under construction, so more warriors and more information will be added by other roleplayers later.) Eagleclan is the one of the original clans in the forest. (The originals were Eagleclan, Treeclan, Waterclan, and Darkclan.) It was a popular clan, but has recently died down in activity. CURRENT LEADER: Stonestar (Played by Pokemaster12) -'APPEARANCE:' Dark gray she-cat with a white stripe down her back, dark blue eyes. -'ATTITUDE': Stonestar is a very fair leader. She is young for a leader, and still has all nine of her lives. She has a twin brother named Wavestone (Played by Pokemaster12) -'HISTORY': Stonestar is the daughter of Scythestar and Riverflow. As a kit, she was a lot of trouble. One of her well known activities was to go and explore in other clan territories. All through her apprenticeship and life, she had a quiet ambition to become leader, so she never looked for a relationship in life. Her warrior name was Stonewave. After the great purging of the forest, she was chosen among the remnants of survivors to be the leader. She never had any romance in her life, and spent a lot of time with her twin brother. -'MATE': No One '-DEPUTY': Wildwings (Played by Fox_Fighter) -'APPEARANCE': unknown -'ATTITUDE': Wildwings is a very loyal deputy. -'HISTORY': Unknown -'MATE': Wavestone (Played by Pokemaster12) '-MEDICINE CAT:' '-APPEARANCE:' '-ATTITUDE:' '-HISTORY:' '-MATE:' '-WARRIORS-' '-WAVESTONE '(played by Pokemaster12) '-APPEARANCE: '''White tom with a dark gray stripe down his back, dark blue eyes. -'''ATTITUDE': Wavestone is a very comical cat. He loves to have fun, and is sometimes full of himself. He is very romantic towards his mate, Wildwings. -'HISTORY': Wavestone is the son of Scythestar and Riverflow. His twin sister, Stonestar, and him got into a lot of trouble as kits. One well-known activity was to explore in other clan territories. He never had the quiet ambition liek his sister did, which is surprising, because they always seemed to have the same thoughts. He survived the Grat Purging of the Forest. -'MATE': Wildwings -'WHITEFOOT '(played by user Arcanine4535) '-APPEARANCE: '''brown tabby with darker brown stripes, green eyes, and one white paw. '-ATTITUDE: Mostly grumpy, yet sometimes lively and full of life. He loves kits, although may not look like it. '-HISTORY: '''Whitefoot is the grumpy brother of delightful Desertstorm who is in MidnightClan. They hate each other more than anyone can tell. His father is Shadowmask, who is son of Mouseclaw and Darkflame. His mother is unknown. As a kit, he ran away to EagleClan. Whitefoot never suffered, and pretended not to be related to Desertstorm. Whitefoot has two kits, Weedkit and Reedkit, but their mother died. He currently loves Stonestar, but she doesn't know it. '-MATE: 'None. Once had one, but was unknown, and died unexpectendly. '-LAKEWHISKER '''(played by Littletonkslover) ''-APPEARANCE: Looks like Cobrastrike in some ways. '-ATTITUDE: 'Shy, reserved, artistic '-HISTORY: 'Lakewhisker grew up in Eagleclan, when her mother and brother moved to Lionclan. '-MATE: 'None '-SHININGRAY '(played by Sparkygirl) '-APPEARANCE: '-ATTITUDE:' '-HISTORY:' '-MATE:' '-RAINWISH '(played by Earthsong) '-APPEARANCE: '''A black she-cat whose pelt is dappled with light blue and gold, with bright green eyes. '-ATTITUDE: She is very eager and excited all the time. She is very playful and teases cats alot. '-HISTORY: '''She is the daughter of Dreamcloud. She found out that she has cousins in Lionclan. '-MATE: 'None '''SANDBREEZE '(played by Winterlillies) '-APPEARANCE: '''A black she-cat whose pelt is dappled with light blue and gold, with bright green eyes. '-ATTITUDE: ' '-HISTORY: '-MATE:' 'RABBITWHISKER '(Played by Arcanine4535) '-APPEARENCE: '''White and gray tabby with blue eyes. '-ATTITUDE: 'Strange, violent, but rarely calm. Only kind to clanmates. -'''HISTORY: '''Almost killed Weedkit once, and is completely unkown to clanmates. He shares almost nothing, '-MATE: 'Featherflight (Played by Arcanine4535) '-APPRENTICES-''' '-QUEENS-' '-KITS-' '-ELDERS-' Category:Clans